


Ameise

by Ilkiran



Series: Tiergeschichten von Ilkiran [3]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fabel, Parabel, Tiergeschichte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkiran/pseuds/Ilkiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Ameise wird zur <b>AMEISE</b> und erkundet ihre Welt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ameise

Kribbeln und Krabbeln überall.  
Ein Ameisenhaufen im Sonnenschein. Unter ein paar morschen Holzstücken sind Löcher in die Erde gegraben worden, im Vorjahr bereits. Darinnen tummelt es sich. Von der Wärme aufgeweckt, haben die Ameisen ihr Winterquartier für zu klein befunden und erweitern gerade ihren Aktionsradius. Sie vergrößern die Ein- und Ausgänge, sie erobern das angrenzende Totholz, sie dringen in die unbekannten und nicht immer ganz friedlichen Weiten der umliegenden Rasenfläche vor. Ein Revier wird abgesteckt, an dessen Grenze, der Rasenkante zum Weg, patrouilliert wird. Am Ende des Weges steht ein Haus mit einem Hintereingang, zu dem einige Treppenstufen führen. Diese stellen für die Ameisen eine Barriere dar. Was nicht schlimm ist, denn vorläufig gibt die Wiese noch genügend Nahrung her. Käfer, Regenwürmer, alles was da Proteine hat. Das Ameisenvolk benötigt zu essen, denn es will wachsen. Die Königin ist in Vermehrungslaune. Ei für Ei, hunderte am Tag, drückt sie aus ihrem Hinterleib. Fleißige Arbeiterinnen nehmen die Eier auf und tragen sie in die Brutkammern. Wohltemperiert braucht es nicht lange, bis die Larven schlüpfen. Diese werden gut genährt, nur das Beste für den Nachwuchs! Bis er groß geworden ist, erwachsen und selbst ins Arbeitsleben eintreten kann.  
Aber zuerst verpuppen sich die Larven und kriechen ein zweites Mal in ihre Welt hinaus, diesmal voll entwickelt. Die jungen Ameisen wissen, was zu tun ist. Sie kennen ihre Aufgaben und nehmen sie unverzüglich an. Keine von ihnen kommt auf die Idee, zu faulenzen und sich weiter füttern zu lassen. Nein, in ihrem Leben gibt es bestimmte Phasen, in denen sie bestimmte Tätigkeiten vollziehen. Das nützt der Gemeinschaft, dem Ganzen, und deshalb wird es so getan. Eigentlich gibt es auch niemanden, dem es eingefallen wäre, viel darüber nachzudenken.  
Die Bevölkerung vergrößert sich. Somit wächst auch der Ameisenhaufen. Arbeiterinnen schleppen kleine Äste herbei, schichten sie kunstvoll aufeinander und füllen die Zwischenräume mit Fichtennadeln. Alles muss stimmig sein, der Wärmehaushalt, die Belüftung. Damit die Königin ihre Eier legen kann und diese optimal heranwachsen.  
Neben den Wärterinnen und den Baumeisterinnen gibt es die Wächterinnen. Diese haben ein sehr wichtiges Amt inne: Sie achten auf die Ordnung und dass sich kein Feind nähert. Wehe dem Käfer oder Regenwurm, der zu dicht an den Ameisenhaufen gerät! Je nach Größe ist er entweder „Feind“ oder „Nahrung“. Es kann auch vorkommen, dass aus einem Feind ganz schnell Nahrung wird. Dafür sorgen die Kriegerinnen, zu deren Aufgaben auch die Ausweitung des Territoriums gehört. Spähtrupps erkunden die Umgebung, entdecken Ressourcen. Überall auf der Wiese sind sie zu finden, die flinken Kleinen, die Grasfläche verbirgt sie nur unzureichend. Die Rasenkante zum Weg stellt keine Grenze mehr dar. Längst haben die Tierchen mit den sechs Beinen und der harten Panzerung die Betonfläche erobert, bis zur anderen Seite. Das, was dort in die Höhe ragt, behindert jedoch ihren Expansionsdrang nach wie vor. Riesige Stufen aus einem glatten Material, daneben Wände. Niemand weiß genau, was das darstellen soll und ob es dahinter weitergeht. Gerüchte kommen auf, dies bedeute das Ende der Welt, zumindest für die Bewohner des Ameisenhaufens.  
Sie akzeptieren diese Schwelle, denn es gibt für sie keine Notwendigkeit, sich darüber hinweg zu strecken. Der Rasen und der Vorplatz bieten genügend Raum und genügend Nahrung. Also kribbelt und krabbelt es dort, auf sehr geregelten Wegen, vor allem bei hellem Sonnenschein. Nachts ist es ruhiger.  
Die meisten Ameisen leben ihr Leben in Zufriedenheit. Ei – Larve – Puppe – Arbeiterin in einer der notwendigen Funktionen. Es ist eine althergebrachte Lebensweise. So war es seit jeher, so war es gut gewesen, also macht Ameise es weiter so. Die meisten denken nicht einmal darüber nach. Sie tun einfach, was ihnen vorgelebt wird, was ihnen die Gene oder die paar Gehirnzellen sagen, bis sie irgendwann aus Erschöpfung schlappmachen und dann selbst Nahrung werden. Für die Artgenossen oder für artfremde Jäger. So ist es eben. Für die meisten.  
Außer für eine der Ameisen. Diese nämlich hält plötzlich in dem, was sie gerade tut, inne. Ohne dass es einen Anlass gegeben hätte, überschreitet sie die Grenzen ihrer Art und beginnt, über ihre Tätigkeit zu reflektieren. Sie sieht sich quasi von außen, als Beobachter.  
Und als wenn das nicht außergewöhnlich genug wäre, sinnt sie über ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben in diesem Ameisenvolk, über das Leben an sich, nach. Das ist sehr ungewohnt für sie und deshalb braucht sie Zeit. Die nimmt sie sich und fällt damit auf. Ab nun denkt die Ameise von sich als AMEISE. In GROSSBUCHSTABEN.  
Damit nicht genug: Im Gefolge dieser neuartigen Vorstellung von sich selbst schleicht sich bestürzenderweise noch etwas anderes ein: der eigene Wille.  
Aus den GROSSBUCHSTABEN werden **GROSSBUCHSTABEN** in Fettdruck: **AMEISE**.  
Die Ameise erschrickt. Ganz starr wird sie ob der Ungeheuerlichkeit dieser Vorstellung von sich selbst, ob ihrer artuntypischen Eigenständigkeit. Arbeiten und so tun, als sei sie genauso wie alle anderen, ist ihr ab nun nicht weiter möglich. Hat sie doch gerade eine ganz neue Dimension des Daseins entdeckt.  
Ihre Artgenossen bemerken diese Veränderung. Zuerst laufen sie alle aufgeregt um die **AMEISE** herum, unsicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollen. Sie beginnen zu tuscheln. Eine Mitameise, die einfach dasteht und denkt? Über sich und ihr Leben und den Sinn und den Zweck desselben sogar? Wer hätte je von einer Ameise gehört, die eine Vorstellung von sich selbst entwickelte? Jenseits des auf das rein Praktische ausgerichtete Gruppenbewusstseins? Eine, die sich als Individuum begreift! Man sehe und staune über diese erschreckende Ungehörigkeit!  
Die anderen beschnuppern die aus der Art Gefallene, tasten sie mit den Fühlern ab. Wissen nicht, wie sie reagieren sollen. Ist das noch eine der Ihren? Oder ein Feind? Nahrung etwa? Sie können sich nicht entscheiden und warten, bis ihnen jemand vorgibt, was zu tun, was zu denken ist. Schließlich wird von einer Krankheit des Gehirns gesprochen, einer Anomalie im Genom dieser bedauernswerten Mitameise.  
Die **AMEISE** zögert. Das Ganze ist ihr unangenehm. Eigentlich will sie doch gar nicht anders sein. Das ist so beschwerlich. Gefährlich sogar? Sie weicht vor ihren Artgenossen zurück. Diese folgen. Eine Mauer aus Köpfen, Fühlern und Mandibeln. Die erscheinen nun wirklich bedrohlich.  
**AMEISE** fürchtet sich. Sie wäre lieber wieder Ameise. Wie alle anderen dort vor ihr. Dann wäre sie ein Teil der althergebrachten Gemeinschaft, würde das tun, was alle tun. Unauffällig wäre sie und hätte die anderen nicht gegen sich. Aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, auch wenn es keinen erkennbaren Grund dafür gegeben hat.  
Die **AMEISE** muss mit ihrem neuen Zustand zurechtkommen. Das tut sie, indem sie sich umdreht und fortläuft. Denn sie will weder Feind noch Nahrung sein. Sie ist flink und hat bald Vorsprung. Es ist von Vorteil, dass die anderen erst auf Anweisungen warten müssen und nicht selbst Entscheidungen treffen können. So stolpert und rennt sie durch das Gras, auf, über den Betonweg, der hohen Wand zu. Dort bleibt sie erst einmal stehen. Wohin jetzt? Da hinauf, über die Grenze der Ameisenwelt hinaus? Vor ihr hatte das noch niemand gewagt!  
Sie zögert, schaut sich um und sieht ein paar ihre Artgenossen auf sich zukommen. Ein Stoßtrupp von Jägern ist es, mit übergroßen Mandibeln. Da bleibt nicht viel Wahl. **AMEISE** reckt und streckt sich und klammert sich an die kleinsten Vertiefungen in der Mauer. Unter großer Anstrengung gelingt es ihr, hinaufzuklimmen. Dann befindet sie sich auf einer Plattform, vor ihr eine ebensolche Mauer wie gerade überwunden, hinter ihr der Abgrund. **AMEISE** fühlt sich noch nicht sicher und beschließt, ganz nach oben zu klettern, Stufe für Stufe. Es kostet sie alle ihre Kräfte, und fast den gesamten, neuerwachten Willen.  
Aber es lohnt sich: Oben, auf der höchsten Stelle angelangt, schaut sie hinunter, auf all die anderen: Wie winzig diese doch sind! Wie sie durcheinander wimmeln, ratlos, unfähig, selbst zu entscheiden. Von der peniblen Ordnung, nach deren Regelsystem sich die Ameisen sonst bewegen, ist nicht das Geringste zu erkennen.  
Aus der Perspektive der obersten Treppenstufe findet **AMEISE** ihr altes Leben und alles, was dazugehört, zum Lachen. Tief holt sie Luft. Das dehnt den Brustkorb und macht sie noch ein bisschen größer, bedeutender. Diese kleinen, dummen Arbeitstiere am Fuße der ersten Treppenstufe!  
**AMEISE** hält sich die Seiten vor Lachen. In dem Bewusstsein, ganz alleine das Unmögliche erreicht, das Ende der Welt bezwungen zu haben, winkt sie ihren Artgenossen zu. Diesen Triumph möchte sie voll auskosten. Und natürlich den anderen mitteilen. Deswegen hält sie eine Rede, in der sie ihre Leistung, ihre Besonderheit, herauskehrt.  
Die Angesprochenen lassen sich jedoch wenig beeindrucken. Vielleicht hören sie die Stimme von **AMEISE** auch gar nicht. Jedenfalls ändert der Vortrag von der obersten Treppenstufe nichts an dem Treiben auf Weg und Wiese. **AMEISE** sieht dies und ist beleidigt: Niemand weiß ihren Forscherdrang zu schätzen. Niemand will sich von ihr darüber belehren lassen, dass das Ende der Welt nicht auf der obersten Treppenstufe liegt. Überhaupt – hört ihr jemand zu?  
**AMEISE** starrt auf die anderen hinunter. Diese sind gerade dabei, sich ihrem alltäglichen Tun zuzuwenden und die Störung der Ordnung durch die so überaus individuierte und daher vermutlich geisteskranke Artgenossin zu vergessen.  
Zuerst ist **AMEISE** über diese Ignoranz schockiert. Dann wendet sie sich ab, in der Überzeugung, die anderen seien keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit ihrerseits wert und beschließt, weiter auf Entdeckungstour zu gehen. Um es den anderen mit ihrem bedeutungslosen Leben so richtig zu zeigen. Außerdem gibt es für **AMEISE** ohnehin nichts Besseres zu tun. Was sie sich jedoch nicht eingestehen will. Genausowenig gesteht sie sich ein, dass ihr der Rückweg versperrt ist.  
Tapfer und voller Selbstbewusstsein tippelt sie voran, der riesigen dunklen Türöffnung in der Wand zu. Dahinter liegt ein hoher Raum, in der Größe kaum abzuschätzen. Er ist voll von unbekannten Gerüchen, die auf Wunderdinge, essbare Wunderdinge schließen lassen. Aufgeregt läuft **AMEISE** über den Boden, betastet mit ihren Fühlern jeden Krümel, jeden herumliegenden Brocken. Sie ist entzückt: überall Nahrung, welch ein Paradies! Und niemand weit und breit, der es ihr streitig machen würde.  
**AMEISE** hält inne, überlegt: Wenn sie ihre Entdeckung den Artgenossen mitteilte, würden diese sich nicht mehr von ihr abwenden oder feindselig reagieren. Im Gegenteil, die anderen würden ihr ganz bestimmt alle zuhören und dankbar sein, dass sie ihr Wissen über die neue Nahrungsquelle teilte. **AMEISE** stellt sich vor, wie sie eine Rede hält, in der sie dieses Schlaraffenland schildert. Glanz und Ansehen wären ihr sicher und wahrscheinlich ein Ehrenplatz neben der Königin! Das ganze Volk könnte umziehen in dieses Land, in dem das Essen unbewacht auf dem Boden liegt.  
**AMEISE** reckt und streckt sich und ergeht sich in der Vorstellung, dass sie allein der Heilsbringer ihres Volkes sein wird. Plötzlich fühlt sie sich groß, stark und unverwundbar. Alles würde ihr gelingen, eben darum, weil sie anders wie die anderen ist. **AMEISE** freut sich wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.  
Dann spürt sie, wie ein Schatten auf sie fällt. Ein riesiger Körper mit gewaltigen Gliedmaßen steht über ihr. Verwirrt schaut sie hoch, unsicher, was nun geschehen wird. **AMEISE** weiß nicht, was sie tun soll. Ist das ein Freund oder ein Feind? So etwas Großes ist ihr noch nie begegnet.  
Da senkt sich ein Teil des Körpers auf sie nieder, unerbittlich und schwer. Ihr letzter Gedanke formt sich zu einer Frage und gilt dem „Warum?“ Bevor **AMEISE** allerdings zu einer befriedigenden Antwort gelangt, wird sie von einem menschlichen Fuß zerquetscht.


End file.
